1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening device for a disc drive, and more particularly, to a fastening device that enables a disc drive to be retained and installed in an electronic product without requiring the use of tools.
2. Background of the Invention
Electronic products are indispensable to people's daily life in the modern world. Consequently, there is a big demand for various types of electronic products, such as desktop computers, barebone systems, and multimedia devices. To satisfy consumers' demands quickly, manufacturers have had to shorten the manufacturing time required for electronic products, for example, the time required for installing a disc drive into an electronic product. Moreover, if the disc drive is damaged, it should be capable of being removed quickly and easily to facilitate its repair, so as to avoid inconvenience for consumers and technicians.
The conventional method for installing a disc drive into an electronic product is to fix the disc drive in a casing of the electronic product by using a number of screws.
An appropriate tool that matches the screws has to be provided when using the above conventional method of installing a disc drive into an electronic product. The tool also has to be used when the disc drive is removed. Moreover, it is very easy that the screws are lost when the disc drive is detached. As a result, it requires more time and effort when installing or removing the disc drive.